Kamikaze (Mass Mayhem)
The Kamikaze is the infamous protagonist of Pyrozen online game series, Mass Mayhem. He is a violent terrorist that wreck havoc by killing (or even injuring) many living things (including innocent people, animals, authorities as well as zombies) and destroying properties, vehicles, etc. Biography ??? Appearance ''Mass Mayhem'' Kamikaze wears a balaclava, light green T-shirt with strapped grenades beneath kaki jacket, olive coloured pants, and a pair of boots. ''Mass Mayhem 2'' He has in general a mohawk, goatee, sunglasses, olive coloured T-shirt, kaki pants, and a pair of boots. ''Mass Mayhem 3'' He has in general a mohawk, goatee, bare torso, military pants and combat boots. ''Mass Mayhem 4'' His standard appearance is with black hair, sunglasses, black coat, white T-shirt, combat olive coloured pants and combat paired boots. ''Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse'' He wears military cap, sunglasses, brown military top, combat gloves, green military pants and combat boots. Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D. He is in general bald, and wears robotic gear with glowing red core at the near up middle of his torso, cyber mask covering his mouth, and glowing red left eye beneath a another cyber part. Personality Kamikaze was a violent, chaotic, psychopathic, brutal, destructive, ruthless, barbaric, cataclysmic, disrespectful and nihilistic terrorist whose main goal was to wreck to wreck havoc by destroying anything and anyone. Powers and Abilities ''Mass Mayhem'' Weapons **Kamikaze bomb: Common weapon (except in EBZA) blowing up anyting and/or anyone nearby, as well his user himself in the process. In Mass Mayhem, it count five to explode if run out of rockets, and if it is upgraded at level 3, it will cause to blow off a chunk of Earth (see in crimes). This will scare people as they see the player showing Kamikaze bomb (except in Mass Mayhem 4), and in Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D., this also cause both police and military to attack attack the player via shooting, and this explosion is exceptionally in plasma **Rocket launcher: Most common weapon that is able to guide missiles, slice individuals' legs with those (except in Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse), trigger space to blow those up directly, and fall to the ground to explode like an air strike if run out of fuel. This will definitely scare people, and cause authorities to attack the player in Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D. Equipment **Jetpack: Common flying equipment (except in EBZA) that will even run out of fuel. ''Mass Mayhem 2'' Weapons **Mines: Common explosive devices making their debut in Mass Mayhem 2. Anyone (even the player) shall be blown up as they would step onto these. However, since Mass Mayhem 4, they had no effect on the player walking onto mines **Grenade launcher: Explosive weapon making its debut in Mass Mayhem 2, and causing innocent people to flee in terror, and police officers and soldiers to attack the player (Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D. only). Equipment **Running shoes: Able to run fast with those **Hang-glider: Aircraft used to glide. ''Mass Mayhem 3'' *Shotgun: Weapon blowing anyone (except zombies that are simply killed with this instead) to pieces, and also appeared in Mass Mayhem 4 and Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse. *Bow: Weapon used with arrows *Spears: Weapons that expend one by one by impaling four people. These weapons also appeared in Mass Mayhem 4, and Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse where these weapons shall expend one by one by impaling three zombies. ''Mass Mayhem 4'' *Dual Uzis: Dual weapons used to simply kill anyone *Chainsaw: Weapon used to slice people's legs compared to rocket launcher, and made its debut in Mass Mayhem 4. It also appeared in Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse where zombies shall be cut with this weapon instead. *C4 + detonator: Explosive devices used to detonate, and also appeared in Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse. *Dual M4 rifles: Unused dual weapons as they are just seen wielded by Kamikaze brutally putting his foot on a dead man (see in crimes) at menu. ''Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse'' Weapons **Flamethrower: Inflammable weapon **Turret: Machine gun turret used at safe. Vehicles **Retractable hardtop: Vehicle used to hit zombies **Mech: Machine overall used with guided missiles, and to stomp anyone. In Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse where this vehicle made its debut, there are laser, jetpack, player-guided missiles and machine gun. ''Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D. Weapons **Drones: Used as the player's bodyguards to kill anyone with explosive red beam **Assault gun: Plasma weapon used to shoot a few times in order to blow anyone to pieces, unless it need to be released from trigger in order to blow them instantly **Satelite beam: Weapon in space used to destroy anything and/or anyone everywhere **Sentry guns: Sentry weapons used with 50 seconds to kill anyone in their sight, unless the countdown stop as they stop shooting when they see no one else. Equipment; *Power glove: Device used to telekinectically levitate and bring anyone. Vehicles *Hoverbike: Vehicle used to hit and/or crush anyone. Crimes Kamikaze' common crimes are murder of innocents and destruction of buildings and vehicles (which then count three to explode in Mass Mayhem 1, 2, 3 and A.D. 2099). All of the crimes he committed depends on himself. ''Mass Mayhem *Slaughter of farm animals; cows and pigs *Destruction of jets, causing them to crash, and may destroy anything and/or anyone nearby in the process like all other flying vehicles in the other parts of the game series *Destruction of a piece of Earth surrounding Northern portion of America (except Southern part of Florida) and nearby small portion of Atlantic Ocean to send off atmosphere by causing it to send off atmosphere if upgraded at level 3 (see in weapons, equipment and vehicles). ''Mass Mayhem 2'' *Beheaded (offscreen) a Klansman and stomped a Nazi *Slaughter of nine gangs; U.S. Army, Al Qaeda, thugs, Kamikazes, Ku Klux Klan, bikers, skinheads, mafiosos and Nazis *Destruction of fighter jets and/or helicopters, causing them to crash *Destruction of burning cross (K.K.K.'s area), church (mafiosos' area tank (U.S. Army's area; bit resistant to be destroyed), explosive barils, Reich Chancellery Eagle statue (Nazis' area) bikes (bikers' area; causing them to explode) sprayed train (thugs' area; a few times to blow it up) and/or satellite. ''Mass Mayhem 3'' Urban zone *Blew a man's face apart with a shotgun *Murder of zombies which aren't harmful like most of the individuals *Destruction of helicopters, causing them to crash *Draw of an intention to a shark so that it devour anyone (except the player) who are on water of the beach *Murder of a shark *Destruction of a ferris wheel, causing it to roll to crush anyone in its path until it ends up shattered at dead end in the process. Wild zone *Slaughter of gazelles, zebras and/or wild boars at savannah, and a yeti inside a cave of snowy mountains *Disrespect of nature via destroying savannah trees. ''Mass Mayhem 4'' *Exactly unknown of a man at menu as he is just being stomped on face by Kamikaze *Destruction of highway bridge, causing the traffic to drive off the bridge and to crash in the process *Intrusion inside the underground facility by destroying secret obstacle *Damage of fragile situation inside the mines, causing an earthquake *Destruction of city, church, cemetery and/or farm *Destruction of light aircrafts, future fighter jets and/or airplanes *Destruction of nuclear power plant, causing an explosion destroying the left side of the power station and church or the right side and cemetery depending on the explosive direction, and killing everyone in these areas in the process. ''Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D. *Slaughter of humans (including police officers and soldiers), mutants and cyborgs *Destruction of spaceships, causing them to crash *Intrusion at the underground facility. Trivia *In wild zone, in ''Mass Mayhem 3, it is quite strange a yeti is scared of the player aiming his weapons due to game mechanic. *There are some references from the player to Terminator series: **While fighting the zombies in Mass Mayhem: Extra Bloody Zombie Apocalypse, he says "Hasta la vista, zombies" which refers to Terminator's famous quote; "Hasta la vista, baby" in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. **In Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D., there is one of types of appearance ressembling to cyborgs from Terminator series. *In Mass Mayhem: 2099 A.D., one of types of appearance ressembles Bane from The Dark Knight: Rises. *He shares some comparisons to Pyro Guy from another Pyrozen game with the same name. Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Protagonists Category:Rogues Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Suicidal Category:Thugs Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful